danny phantom future titan
by priden
Summary: danny is ask to join the teen titans


Danny phantom future titan

Hello this is priden and this is a Danny phantom and teen titans crossover. please submit reviews, and if there is any information you can give me that I don't seem to know that would be helpful. This fanfic takes place after phantom planet and after trouble in Tokyo.

Danny Fenton/ Danny phantom was walking home from school, he walked in his house and saw his family, tucker, and Sam around the table where there was a hologram projector

(Danny) please tell me someone hasn't sent a threatening hologram

(jazz) its not that you should check this out

(Danny) what

(tucker) what do you know of the teen titans

(Danny) not much why

then the hologram turned on and it displayed robin

(robin) Danny phantom this is robin of the teen titans, we are aware of your abilities and valor, we wish for you to join the teen titans along with two people of your choice, please activate the transponder signal if your answer is yes

Danny was in shock he didn't expect the teen titans to want him in their group

(Sam) I for one think you should go, you deserve this

(Danny) thanks, but you and tucker are coming with me

(tucker) great I can't wait to meet cyborg

(Danny) why

(tucker) because he is a living technological marvel, literally

as soon as they activated the transponder there was a black portal and raven came out of it

(raven) hurry this way

Danny, tucker, and Sam followed raven through the portal and came out into the titan tower living room

(raven) wait here

tucker started to walk towards the computer but raven slapped his hand away

(raven) and don't touch anything

raven then hovered out of the room, then returned with the rest of the titans

(robin) you must be Danny phantom, you have no idea what a privilege it is to meet the hero of earth

(starfire) it would be honorable to meet the hero of this world

starfire then gives a huge bear hug to Danny, tucker and Sam

(Sam) hey back off not a hug person unless it's with Danny

(beast boy) looks like there's a new set of love birds

Sam grabs beast boy

(Sam) you got a problem with that

(beast boy) nope

Sam then shoves him away

raven then looks at Sam

(raven) you have a strong aura of magic; if you want I'll train you before the next mission

(Sam) sure

then the alarm sounds

(robin) titans go

the teen titans run out of the room except for Danny

(robin) that means you too

(Danny) thanks, going ghost

Danny goes into ghost form and flies through the floor, the teen titans and Danny phantom arrives at downtown and see slade there

(robin) it can't be you

(slade) oh but it is robin, and who is this a new friend

(Danny) my name is Danny phantom, and you must be slade

(slade) my you must have a brilliant mind, tell me why are you in jump city

(Danny) because you're looking at the next teen titan

(slade) then you don't know the enemy you're making

slade then fired a ray blast at Danny

(Danny) how

(slade) I am good friends with Mr. masters

then slade takes down beast boy, raven, and cyborg leaving Danny, robin, and starfire robin starts fighting robin then shocks him with an electrical field

(starfire) robin

(Danny) you're going down

(slade) oh contraire

Danny is then is thrown into a wall, slade then takes starfire and heads to titan tower

(Danny) Sam, he's going after Sam

Danny then flies with robin to titan tower where they see only slade and Sam fighting

(Sam) stay away from me sled

Sam then shoots magical burst at slade stunning him, slade then kicks Sam in the head and throws down a smoke pellet and he is gone

(Danny) slade you have officially crossed the line

(robin) he is so through, no one hurts starfire like that

(Danny) hey you should calm down the same with me, we need to get the others coordinated with a plan

(robin) good idea, cyborg meet us back at the tower

(cyborg) you got it

the group then starts planning their attack

(Danny) where are starfire and Sam located tucker

(tucker) still- wait they're at a the old labs

(robin) titans go

the titans and Danny fly to the old jump city labs

(slade) I know you're here, come on out

(Danny) time to go to jail slade, but before you do I will enjoy beating the snot out of you

Danny and robin start fighting slade, and then Danny freezes slade and then uses the ghost wail and sends slade flying

(Danny) now you're going to let starfire and Sam go or are you ready for more

(slade) oh it's not over, not yet any way

slade opens a secret prison cell and releases Sam and starfire, then activates a button and an alarm sounds

(slade) hope you can get out in thirty seconds bye

slade then disappears

(Danny) everyone hold hands this is going to be tough

Danny then turns himself intangible and so does everyone else who is in contact with him an then fly to the tower where Danny then turns tangible again and so does everyone else

(Danny) thanks

(robin) no thank you I hereby declare you an honorary teen titan

robin then gives Danny a communicator

(Danny) thanks it's been great hanging with you maybe you could help me sometime in amity park

(cyborg) sure thing

(robin) because when there is trouble to big for you to handle alone you know who to call

Danny, tucker and Sam take a portal back to the Fenton works

Thanks for reading


End file.
